Love That Could Be Killed In Heaven, DEATH!
by Samantha Nightingale123
Summary: Join Grell's crazy stream of dreams with him and Sebastian! Rated T for tongue kisses. Grell X Sebastian fluff Oneshot (Grell P.O.V.)


**This stupid idea for a fanfic was caused by Grell's character song, 'Kill in The Heaven', which sounds like a song a shoujo with a dokidoki heart would sing. When I first looked at the lyrics, I laughed like crazy and now it's stuck in my head!**

**Anyways, this is my first fanfic for this fandom and I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.**

* * *

I fluttered my eyes open, only to be greeted by the morning sun, my lover was nowhere to be seen. No fair! I wanted to tickle him to a bittersweet waking this morning! He did it to me yesterday morning. I bet he's making sure I don't get a chance for revenge. That man's gonna get a hard slap for treating his lady like that!

I smelt the scent of pancakes and I followed it down the stairs, into the kitchen. There was where I saw my lover wearing a black apron flipping pancakes by the stove. I sneaked up behind him and pranced on him. He jumped slightly. He turned his head and smiled at me.

"Good morning, darling." He said as he kissed my forehead. I looked on the pan and saw my favorite-

"Cherry pancakes!" I said excitedly.

"They're your favorite, aren't they?" "Yes! How did you know, love?" I asked, a little surprised.

"How could I not know, you are my wife after all!" "Oh, Sebby I love you!" I pulled him into a hot kiss. He pulled away and whispered into my ear…

"I love you too, Grell…"

"Grell Sutcliff." Who is that calling my name? It's not my beloved Sebby, that's for sure!

"Grell Sutcliff!" Ugh, so annoying! Leave me alone! Sebby, save me from this pervert!

"Grell Sutcliff! Wake up and start working!" I opened my eyes to see the eyes of that cold Grim Reaper.

"W-Will!" I stuttered in surprise. I sat up to noticed I was in my room.

"Do I really have to come down here to wake you for work? God, you are a handful!" He was already dressed for work, his death scythe in this hand. That was when I realized Will was in my room and that I was wearing nothing but a silk nightgown…

"WILL! What are you doing here in a lady's room?! GET OUT! NOW!" I yelled loudly.

"Fine. I still can't understand how did a guy like you get to be a Grim Reaper." "I'm a girl!" I yelled angrily and Will coolly walked out of my room and closed the door behind him.

Finally, some privacy. Who does he think he is? Though he is a handsome and sexy man, what he did is unforgivable. How could he just walk into a lady's room and leave without apologizing?! A lady's room has many secrets, it's a good thing I keep all my silk lingerie in a password locked drawer.

Wait, so that day with Sebby was just a dream? Not again! Anyways, how many days has it been since I've seen Sebby? I checked my 'hot lover' calendar and it has been…a full month?! No wonder I'm having these dreams, my pink and fluffy heart is missing Sebby!

I guess I'll visit him today! Sorry Will~

* * *

This is the place! Phantomhive household! I approached the large mansion and knocked on the door. I could smell Sebby just behind the door! The door opened and he was standing right in front of me!

"Seb-" BANG! Sebby closed the door on me, how dare he?! So mean!

Well, it's a good thing I brought along my death scythe! I started it and sawed a hole in the door big enough for me to fit through. I dropped my death scythe on the floor and ran in! I jumped on the first figure I could see. I heard a childish groan and noticed that I was holding Sebby's soul! I immediately let go of disgust!

"Grell Sutcliff, what are you doing here?" The young earl said annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm here to see my darling Sebby!" I said, my face flushing red.

"Sebastian, kick him out."

"Yes, my lord."

"HEY! HOLD ON! EARL, YOU PROMISED ME 10 MINUTES WITH SEBBY ALONE, REMEMBER?!"

"I almost forgot. Sebastian, take Grell to a guest room and let him do whatever pleases with you." I felt my heart skipped a beat at the earl's request.

"But my lord!" "It's an order!" The earl yelled loudly.

"Y-Yes, my l-lord…" I've never heard Sebby stutter before, it's adorable! Suddenly, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the main hall and into a room with a tiny white bed. He let go of my wrist.

"Oh Sebby~" He turned and looked at me. He closed his eyes and his lips pressed against mine, his arms wrapped around my waist. My arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed back. His kiss then became multiple kisses, I was like a bird wanting food from another's mouth, so hungry for pleasure. I felt his tongue poking my lips, wanting entry into my mouth. I opened my mouth and he entered, his tongue was thrashing around my mouth.

What we did next was R-rated, it's a secret between me and Sebby!

In the end, I fell asleep in his cuddling hug.

Suddenly, I heard a loud ringing sound and my eyes shot open. I locked at the alarm clock on my desk, the time was 3 in the afternoon. I must have gone back to bed instead of getting up to get ready for meeting Sebby.

Wait, was that a dream too?

NO!

Oh, my dear Sebastian, you are so near yet so far.

A demon and a Grim Reaper, sworn enemies, how could a mix like us become one?

This forbidden love is so painful yet so fun!

This blooming forbidden love would be killed in heaven…

Sebby, sometime in the future, you will be mine~

* * *

**Please tell me how is and if you really like it and want more, just tell me in the reviews, ok? :3**

**Till next time, DEATH!**

**~ Samantha Nightingale**


End file.
